pencilvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Arizona
(main color) (secondary color) (freckles) |hair_color(s)= (highlights) |eye_color(s)= |height=Slightly larger than average |weight=Unknown |powers_and_abilities=Strength |likes=Farming, playing the bass, her family and friends |dislikes=Her manic depression |hobbies=Farming |gender_identity=Cisgender |sexuality=Heterosexual |nationality=African American-Caucasian |religion=Atheist |friends=. |enemies=. |lover(s)= |parents= |sibling(s)= |aunts_and_uncles= |cousins= |spouse(s)= |offspring= }} Arizona is a brown mustang who is one of the farmers in her family farm, The Brooks Family Farm. She mostly works with the trees in her farm instead of animals. Characteristics and Biography Being a farmer, Arizona usually works with heavy machinery, which can be a problem since she needs to be careful around them. She also likes harvesting the fruit off of the trees. She also sells her fruit, vegetables, juices, and other products in the market. Arizona is very strong, but not as strong as Clesta of course. She has a similar strength to Flippy and can lift heavy object much easier than most tree friends. This is very useful in a working environment. She also has a high stamina and can work for a long time without getting tired. She is very skilled at the bass guitar and plays it in her spare time. She never writes her songs down, as she usually plays it blindly. Sometimes she even makes up lyrics as well (and, strangely, she is good at that as well). However, she was recently diagnosed with manic depression, so she experiences mood swings ranging from depressive lows to manic highs. Personality Normally, Arizona is friendly to others and is always open for new friends. However, she gets uncomfortable in large crowds, thus making her an ambivert. She is very honest and loyal to her friends and will do anything to help them when in need. Arizona is very stubborn when it comes to tradition and always prefers the old way of thinking. She doesn't like change and even goes so far as the refuse help because she always does things by herself. Due to her bipolar disorder, Arizona experiences mood swings and is very emotional. She can also be a bit delusional at times and irritable, acting completely different when she's experiencing a breakdown. Appearance Arizona is a brown mustang with tan inner ears and stomach. She has dark brown freckles on her ears, face, back, and arms. She has hazel eyes. She has dark brown mane and tail with orangeish-brown highlights tied into two braids. She has a pink heart-shaped nose. She has darker brown hooves. Arizona wears a light brown cowboy hat, a light blue and red checkered shirt tied like a crop top, blue jeans, and a red bandanna. Trivia *Arizona is 18 years old and was born on September 22nd. *She's mostly based on Applejack from MLP:FIM. *She speaks in a Southern-American accent. *She is obviously named after the creator's current U.S state that she lives in. *She was originally going to be a Horse-Coyote hybrid, but it was scrapped for something more original. *When Arizona walks/trots/runs, her hooves make clip-clop noises. Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Horses